All The Stars and Boulevards
by chandlermurialbing
Summary: Willow and Brody are sisters who decide to head to LA for the summer. When the two meet James and Logan at a club their first night in town they know their summer is definitely going to be an interesting one.     NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Willow's POV

_California, California, such a wonder that I think I'll stay in bed_.

The song drifted through my headphones as I sat on the plane to LA with my older sister, Brody. She sat there flipping through the latest issue of Cosmo as I fiddled around with my iPod trying to find a game that didn't bore me after a few minutes of playing. We had only been on the plane for a few hours and I was already going crazy. A flight from Maine to California was long and we still had three more hours before landing.

I was anxious about going to California. I wanted to start over. I wanted to try and find myself. I mean I knew who I was, generally speaking, but I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with my life. At 21 years old I was about to embark on my senior year of college for a degree in sociology. But I wasn't entirely sure that that was what I wanted to do.

I wanted to be a hairstylist and I wanted to be a teacher. I also wanted to be a doctor, a lawyer, and a vet. The usual stuff that kids wanted to be when they grew up and the phases they went through is what I was going through now. I wasn't even exactly sure what I could do with a sociology degree.

Brody, on the other hand had her entire life figured out. She just came along for the ride. She had just graduated at the top of her class from NYU with a degree in journalism and already had an internship lined up for the fall with the New York Times. I was always wishing I could have my life figured out like she did. I wished I could be the strong one who knew exactly what they wanted. But no, I was the wild one. The one with the crazy streak and the knack for doing really stupid, risky things. I was generally the problem child.

When the plane finally landed I was more than thrilled to be in California. Brody on the other hand was not. She was only here because she was afraid of me being here by myself. She thought I was going to be getting into all sorts of trouble. It wasn't like I was going to be running like a mad man all over the city.

We pulled up to the apartment we had rented for the summer. It was a beautiful two-bedroom apartment with a gorgeous view. The walls in the open living room were painted an eggshell white and had white furniture to match. There was also a large kitchen with an island and bar. I ran inside and picked a bedroom before Brody could pick one. The room I picked was painted the same eggshell white as the living room, but the accents and furniture in this room were all red, white, and black. The master bathroom was also attached to my bedroom and when I looked out the window I could see pretty much all of LA. I was so excited to be here I was practically running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"You need to calm down, Wills," Brody said.

"Calm down?" I said, "Why? I'm just excited to be here!"

"I know," she said with a laugh, "but we just got here, you need to calm down and unpack. Then we can freak out."

"Alright," I agreed with her and walked back into my room to unpack.

A few hours later when we were all unpacked and settled I suggested that we go out to a club and enjoy our first night in town. Brody wanted to stay in and relax and get over her jet lag. I somehow managed to convince her that going out was a good idea and the two of us got dressed for a wild night on the town. Well, it would be a wild night if I could convince my sister to do the crazy things I wanted to do. When we were ready to go we grabbed a cab and headed to the club closest to our apartment. I managed to get us in through the VIP section by sweet-talking the bouncer, and I knew it was going to be a good night.

The music was blasting and the place was packed. There were recognizable celebrities strewn around the place but there were also a bunch of regular people. Well, really good looking regular people. Everyone was always saying that you had to be good looking to make it in Hollywood, but I didn't actually believe it until I was sitting at the bar in this club taking in the scenery. Being on the look out for a cute guy that I could get to buy me drinks was difficult in this type of setting. The reason being that there were guys everywhere, and I could never tell if they were gay or straight. Because it seemed like in this town every guy put a lot of effort into their appearance. Back in Maine if a straight guy put that much effort into going out it was because it was the prom or he thought he was gonna get laid.

After scoping the room a few times I decided to give up on finding a guy to spend my time in this club with and ordered myself a Southern Comfort and Lime. My sister was casually sipping on an Apple Martini and attempting to look more entertained than she actually was. While sitting at the bar for a few hours I noticed a few guys come and go from the corner of my eye. When finally one sat down while talking to his friend. He barely noticed me, but I noticed him. I guess he could feel me staring because he turned to look at me and I turned away blushing. I could see him smiling and he slid over one bar stool and sat next to me.

"Hey, I'm James," he said, "Can I buy you a drink?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Willow's POV

I looked up at him and was immediately enthralled by his beautiful hazel eyes. It took a minute for me to actually answer him because I was taking in the rest of his appearance. He had shaggy dark brown hair and a million dollar smile. It was blatantly obvious that he was used to winning people over and getting girls. But then again, who could blame those girls. This guy was gorgeous. He had to be one of the famous people that were strewn around this place. With looks like that he had to be famous.

"Yeah, sure," I said with a smile, "I'm Willow."

"Nice to meet you, Willow," he said, "and what is it that you're drinking?"

"SoCo and Lime," I replied.

He called the bartender over and asked him for a SoCo and Lime and a Johnny Walker Black on the rocks, obviously for himself. The bartender came over to us a minute later with the drinks and passed them over to us. I wanted to start a conversation with this guy but I was at a loss for words. Thankfully, he wasn't.

"So, Willow," he said, "What's your story? I come to this club a lot and I haven't seen you around here."

"Well, me and my sister, Brody," I said gesturing to her, "are here for the summer. I just needed to get away from home for a while to kinda figure myself out and I figured LA would be the place to do it. We just got here a few hours ago."

"LA is always the place to do it," he said with a smile, "I'm from around here so my story isn't too exciting."

"Oh, come on," I said, "Everyone has something exciting to tell. Excuse me for being forward but, someone as good looking as you _has_ to have some kind of exciting story."

"Well I guess I might have something exciting to share," he said with a laugh, "but I normally don't tell girls this when I first meet them. It never really works out in my benefit."

"Well you never know, tonight could be your night to change things," I said and smiled at him.

I was always charming. I had a way with words and it was always easy for me to finagle things out of people. I could tell he was contemplating whether or not he wanted to tell me so I sat and sipped my drink casually, acting as if I didn't care if he told me or not.

"Alright, fine. You've convinced me. Me and my friend, Logan," he said pointing to the guy sitting next to him, "are in a band and on a TV show with our two other friends."

"Oh really?" I said raising my eyebrow, "What show? And what's the name of your band?"

"Big Time Rush," he said, "both the name of the show and the band. Actually the band is a product of the show. It's on Nickelodeon."

"Very nice," I said and smiled while sipping my drink, "Now why does something like that not work in your benefit?"

"Because then girls just want to date me because I'm on TV," he said and shrugged.

"Then why did you tell me?" I asked, intrigued.

"Because you don't seem like a girl that would screw someone over or just go on a date with me because I'm famous," He said.

"And what makes you think I'll be going out on a date with you?" I said with a slight laugh.

"I dunno," he said finishing his drink, "would you?"

"Dinner tomorrow at 8 work for you?" I asked.

"Actually, it does," he said and laughed.

I put my number in his phone and told him to give me a call tomorrow and we would decide where we were gonna go to dinner. And of course, right on cue, Brody was whispering in my ear that she wanted to go home and sleep. I said good night to James and followed my sister out the door and back to the apartment, which we realized was only a block away from the apartment. As I crawled into bed that night I was more than excited about tomorrow.


End file.
